


endlessly wandering around (and i was led to you like a destiny)

by yoondowny



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I promise, M/M, also wonpil being the supportive bff, and bad at tagging, and the rushed ending, bcs i'm awkward, but i'll be better, i'm sorry for the awkward fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoondowny/pseuds/yoondowny
Summary: dowoon never fell for someone in his life before and once he fell for someone, he ruined his one and only chance to experience his first love life the moment he entered the wrong classroom.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Yoon Dowoon, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 25





	endlessly wandering around (and i was led to you like a destiny)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, title was taken from day6 even of day’s landed. <3
> 
> i’m sorry if this kinda rushed but i hope you like it. :”)

dowoon thinks he’s a lucky guy.

  
he woke up thirty minutes before class and still managed to get into his class with five minutes to spare even though he was lost while looking for his classroom at the university’s new building for like twenty minutes.

  
he has two lucky strikes. so far so good even though he woke up late because he played game all day long until late when he knew his first class of the new semester started in the morning.

  
that’s why dowoon thinks he’s a lucky guy. and he will make fun of his older bestfriend and roommate wonpil because he kept making fun of dowoon for being unlucky in love life.

  
even though it’s not related to love life, it’s still related to being lucky or unlucky so literally he got a point here.

  
dowoon quickly takes a random seat beside a random guy before the professor comes while panting and wiping his sweat with the paw of his ugly hoodie. the most important thing is, he’s safe and later after this, he is going to make fun of wonpil that he wasn’t late despite the elder didn’t wake him up and left him alone. and he thought his hyung did him dirty.

  
“hey.”

  
dowoon turns around and he swears he just sees the most handsome guy beside him and he thinks that guy is an angel. he looks so ethereal by just wearing a fluffy navy sweater and black jeans. he has sharp fox eyes look and when he flashes a smile at dowoon, they turn into creases and it’s cute in his eyes. never once dowoon saw a guy as handsome as his seatmate in music major.

  
suddenly he doesn’t know how to function. all he could do just stare at the stranger’s beauty. and he couldn’t stop even though the guy beside him might think of him as a weird guy.

  
he thinks he’s in love. he has the fattest crush on his new seatmate now.

  
his heart skips a beat when the stranger flashed him a smile. he could feel his cheeks are getting warm as he keeps starring at his seatmate.

  
before dowoon able to figure out what is happening to him, a soft chuckle slips from the stranger’s lips. “i’m younghyun. kang younghyun.”

  
_damn, even his name is so pretty. rolls of the tongue easily._

  
he quickly clears his throat as he tries to escape his daydream and offers younghyun an awkward smile as he doesn’t know what to do. he feels like he was losing braincells and he couldn’t function properly.

  
“u-uh... i’m yoon dowoon.” he says quietly while looking down at his thighs, avoiding younghyun’s warm and friendly gaze at him.

  
dowoon is always shy. but not this kind of shy. it’s true that he couldn’t get closer to strangers easily but usually he gets along pretty fast. but this time is different. he’s lost and doesn’t have any idea what’s happening to him. he never feels this shy before. he thinks he’s sick because he slept late.

  
before dowoon able to proceed what is happening to him, the professor comes to the class and he could feel younghyun is smiling at him. and it makes his heart beats even faster and he’s pretty sure he’s dying.

  
“alright class, good morning and let’s open page 5 of marketing communication!”

  
“marketing?”

  
“yeah, marketing!” younghyun says as he opens the book before taking a look at the confused dowoon. “what’s wrong?”

  
dowoon quickly takes his phone to check the classes schedule that he takes and the schedule said the class he supposed to attend was music theory but why the fuck he ended up in marketing class? he was sure this class he attended is music class in room D6. he feels so dumb because it seems it’s only him who has a problem with this class arrangement. or maybe he’s the wrong one.

  
“this is room D6 right?”

  
“nope. this is room D5.”

  
oh fuck.

  
dowoon’s cheeks turns very red and he thought he fucked up for real after considering himself a lucky boy. he’s very embarrassed and how he wish he could dig a deep hole right now and hide there forever. he’s doomed.

  
“shit. I thought this is room D6. fuck. i’m so sorry!”

  
with that, dowoon quickly takes his bag and runs away from the classroom, leaving all people including younghyun confused at his behavior. at first he was so happy to be a seatmate of younghyun because he could see his face all the time but now he thinks he doesn’t have a face to face younghyun anymore.

  
he’s fucked up.

  
—

  
dowoon needs coffee to make him stay awake all day long. he doesn’t want to embarrass himself more by doing dumb things. at least coffee could make him stay alert enough so in case he meet younghyun, he wouldn’t do dumb things again. even though he doesn’t really want to see him again today because of the dumbest thing he did today.

  
with that conclusion, he goes to his usual gluon coffee shop with wonpil and he regrets his decision taking him there with him. the elder wouldn’t stop laughing at him and he hates wonpil so so much.

  
“you just embarrassed yourself in front of younghyun, your potential boyfriend!” wonpil laughs even louder and dowoon swears he never heard his bestfriend laughs so loud like this even though he did dumb things all the time. he hates wonpil (again).

  
“shut up!” he hisses quietly. “w-wait hyung, potential boyfriend?!”

  
wonpil nods as he wipes his tears from laughing at the younger’s misery and dumbness. “yeah! You said he looks like an angel and your heart beat so fast that you could die!” he says. “what else if that’s not a crush, ydon Dowoon? a crush means potential boyfriend!”

  
“potential boyfriend? aren’t we too early for this?” he scratches his nape shyly as the blush makes its come back to his cheeks while he’s imagining younghyun being his boyfriend.

  
the elder nods and places his hand on dowoon’s head to pat it softly as he smiles at him. “nothing too early for having boyfriend, woonie! now we have to make a plan how to get him!”

  
speak of the devil, dowoon notices younghyun making his way to his table and he automatically freezes on the spot. it’s younghyun.

  
“dowoon!”

  
he immediately looks down, staring at the floor as younghyun approaches him, unable to face him because of today’s incident. “uh... hi younghyun.” he mutters quietly.

  
“oh, so you’re younghyun!” wonpil says as he lets the business major to sit beside dowoon while flashing the younger a mischievious smile when he looks up at them. “i’m wonpil. i’m dowoon’s roommate and bestfriend. i’m also music major too like him!”

  
“nice to meet you, wonpil.” again, younghyun has the sweetest voice in dowoon’s ears and he could feel his cheeks heat up again, therefore, he hides his cheeks by looking down again.

  
“alright, i have another class to attend so i have to go now.” wonpil stands up and takes his bag before placing his palm on younghyun’s shoulder while dowoon looks at him with panic drawn in his eyes as if he’s begging Wonpil not to go. “younghyun, please take care of dowoon, okay?”

  
younghyun smiles and nods as he assures wonpil and dowoon could see his hyung mouthing a good luck at him. dowoon wants to curse at him but no way he could do that because younghyun is right beside him.

  
With that, wonpil left both of them together in the cafe and there is an awkward silence between them. dowoon is wondering if he should break the ice between them but he’s too shy to face younghyun right now. It’s just this morning’s incident is playing a flashback in his mind and it was so embarrassing. he wants to die because of the embarrassment.

  
“it was embarrassing, right?” he mumbles quietly as his fingers fidgeting with the string of his hoodie. “i wasn’t familiar with the building.”

  
“nope, it’s okay.” younghyun says as he places his hand on dowoon’s shoulder, squeezing it gently to assure him that everything is okay. “you weren’t familiar with the building, so it’s okay. and i think... you’re cute.”

  
dowoon is already losing braincells and ability to function when younghyun made a skinship on him. it’s not even a skinship but dowoon is going crazy already. and he feels his cheeks are blushing, more than before when the word cute slips from younghyun’s lips.

  
he faces younghyun with a blushing cheek as he juts his lips out, not knowing what to do. he doesn’t even expect the business major would think that he’s cute. this is overwhelming for a shy and awkward guy like yoon dowoon.

  
“i’m not cute...” he argues quietly even though he admits he likes it when younghyun said that.

  
“you’re cute and that’s final.” younghyun places his hand on dowoon’s head, patting it gently. dowoon feels like he’s dying right now. at least, he’d die being so happy like this. “i want to be friends with you, dowoon. i always think music major guys are cool!”

  
“really?”

  
“yeah! i actually like music too! i play guitar and bass!” younghyun replies happily before handing his phone to dowoon. “i want to be friends with you, so, please put your number there!”

  
dowoon shyly takes Younghyun’s phone and puts his number there before handing his phone too so younghyun could put his number into his phone.

  
dowoon couldn’t believe he has younghyun’s number now. everything’s happening so fast in one day, it’s a little bit chaotic but he doesn’t mind it, as long as he’s with younghyun.

  
dowoon also learns that younghyun actually is older than him and a junior just like wonpil while he’s a sophomore. he also learns younghyun loves music and wants to see him playing drums. And he learns that younghyun is so nice, warm, friendly (also good at flirting) and everything about him is just perfect and dowoon could feel he’s falling for younghyun’s charm.

  
and he doesn’t mind. he likes it. he loves it.

  
—

  
“so, how’s your progress so far with younghyun, woonie?” wonpil asks while he’s been eyeing dowoon’s phone for a while. the younger is busy playing games on his computer and if he took it, then the younger won’t notice it, right?

  
wonpil’s thought is totally wrong as dowoon paused the game all of a sudden and turns around to face wonpil with a playful grin on his face.

  
“i know what are you going to do, wonpil hyung.” he says as he takes his phone to check if younghyun sent him another messages. today Younghyun has a class until 6pm while his last class finished at 4pm so he doesn’t expect younghyun would send him a message when he’s in the class right now. “i miss him.”

  
“wow! So whipped for younghyunnie, don’t you?!” wonpil coos and ruffles dowoon’s hair softly. qonpil sounds like a proud mom and the younger is used to his hyung’s behavior. “c'mon, it’s been a month, dowoon! there’s no time to be shy anymore and go get him quick!”

  
dowoon purses his lips and sighs softly at wonpil’s statement. he wishes he’s not that shy so he could actually pursue and make younghyun to be his boyfriend. but he couldn’t help it because every time younghyun flirts with him, his cheeks would turn red and he couldn’t function properly. he wishes he could flirt back at younghyun and voila, they’d be boyfriends!

  
but he couldn’t because of his shyness. for the first time in his life, he hates being so shy.

  
“i’m shy, hyung.”

  
A loud ding from dowoon’s phone startled both of them and dowoon quickly checks his phone in case his crush send him a message. and it’s right, it’s a message from younghyun.

  
**from: younghyunnie hyung**

\- dowoonie! <3  
\- tomorrow is friday and my roommate isn’t going to be here for the whole night because he’s staying at his friend’s place.  
\- so... would you like to watch a movie at my place tomorrow night?

  
dowoon feels himself blushing after he reads the message from the elder. it’s all very unexpected. they never really had a proper dates, just spending at gluon most of the time but now he’s asking dowoon to watch a movie at his place. is this true? he’s wondering if it’s true.

  
but his mind is also flying somewhere else, daydreaming about them cuddling on the couch while watching movies and one of them would kiss each other.

  
dowoon shakes his head as his cheeks flushed even redder at his daydream meanwhile wonpil just chuckles softly at the sight of dowoon being so shy again in front of him.

  
"so, what did he say, dowoon?” wonpil asks and dowoon couldn’t say anything so wonpil has to take his phone to see what was the message from younghyun. wonpil’s eyes widened in surprised and he smiles happily at the younger after he read the message. “dowoon, you better reply with yes! It’s your chance!”

  
“n-no hyung!” he shakes his head in panic.

  
wonpil shakes his head, unagree with what dowoon said and quickly replies the message with a yes before handing the phone back to him. “nope, you have to say yes. and i helped you already by replying to him!”

  
“what?!”

  
“thank me later, yoon dowoon!”

  
dowoon stares at the messages from younghyun and honestly, he’s nervous. he doesn’t want to embarrass himself again. this is a whole new date for him after all the past dates with younghyun just chilling at gluon. it wasn't really a date to be honest but it could be counted as a date, right?

  
wonpil notices the younger being nervous so he places his hand on dowoon’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “you’ll be okay, dowoon. he likes you too so don’t worry!”

  
dowoon smiles back at wonpil and nods. yeah, everything will be okay.

—

  
“so, what do you want to watch?” younghyun says as he takes dowoon’s hand to take him to the couch. dowoon’s cheeks flushed at the sudden skinship but it feels right when he holds his hand.

  
younghyun makes dowoon sits beside him on the couch before covering them with the blanket as they decided to watch avengers instead. not a great movie choice for a date but both of them couldn’t think what movies should they watch.

  
_ “avengers?” _

  
_“i don’t know, hyung.” dowoon chuckles softly as he got inside and closed the door. “i’m okay with Avengers.”_

  
_“well, i couldn’t think of any movies even though i asked you to watch a movie with me.” younghyun laughed softly. “next time, i'll prepare for a proper date then. for now, it’s avengers then.”_

  
dowoon notices younghyun is getting sleepy during the movie as he constantly yawned every five minutes. he lets out a soft chuckle as younghyun rested his head on his shoulder. he’s slowly getting used to all the skinships the elder does and he’s so proud of himself. wonpil would be so proud of him.

  
“should we end the movie, hyung?” dowoon asks quietly as he fixes the blanket to cover younghyun from the cold air conditioner. “you look tired.”

  
younghyun just nods at dowoon’s question before pressing the power off button on the tv remote and puts it aside. he smiles softly at the younger before cuddling closer to him, his hand slowly makes its way to dowoon’s hand, linking their fingers together and dowoon is losing his ability to function again.

  
“you’re warm.” younghyun says softly. “let me stay like this for a while.”

  
dowoon just nods as he’s processing what’s happening right now. he couldn’t believe he’s holding hands and being so close with kang younghyun, the man he has been falling for. and he’s falling harder.

  
“actually, this is my first time being so close with someone like this.” dowoon admits quietly as he studying the features of younghyun’s face secretly and he’s wondering how does it feel when they kiss. dowoon decides he has to be brave this time because it's now or never and tells younghyun what he feels towards him.

  
“i like you, hyung.” he whispers as he looks at the sleepy younghyun before looking away as the shyness suddenly makes its comeback. he closes his eyes tightly as he couldn’t believe he confessed to his crush. he feels hot. the air around him is so hot all of a sudden.

  
younghyun opens his eyes and smiles sleepily at dowoon, squeezing his hand gently after hearing at his shy confession. “i know you’re shy. that’s why i take my time when i’m with you. and I don’t mind.” he says. “we can take it slow because i like you too, dowoon.”

  
“huh?” dowoon takes a glance at sleepy younghyun and blinks in confusion, doubting if he’s having a hearing problem. he hopes he doesn’t hear it wrong. “you what...?”

  
“i like you, yoon dowoon.” this time younghyun says it louder and clearer before placing a quick peck on the side of dowoon’s lips. he chuckles softly at the younger’s red cheeks before resting his head on his shoulder again and closes his eyes.

  
today is the best day in dowoon’s life. it’s okay as long as younghyun likes him back. it’s enough for dowoon to knows that he likes him back.

  
dowoon doesn’t regret being brave because it was all worth it.

  
it’s always the darkest before the dawn. it’s true that he’s shy, but being with younghyun, he starts to have the courage to let younghyun knows what’s in his mind, including today’s confession.

  
younghyun is always the nice, friendly, warm, charming, and a little bit too brave when it comes to flirting with dowoon even though he knows the younger is shy. but it made dowoon falls for him more and having the courage to tell younghyun what he feels towards him.

  
and everything will get better soon. one day, he’ll ask younghyun to be his boyfriend. and it’ll happen soon.

  
also, he might have to thank wonpil for replying yes to younghyun’s message to him yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i think i might make a stand-alone fic for wonpil but idk if it’s gonna be jaepil or sungpil. let’s see.
> 
> also, hmu at twt [@desixmalz](http://twitter.com/desixmalz) because i have no friends fr. *haha*


End file.
